culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Keeley Hazell
| birth_date = | birth_place = Lewisham, London, England, United Kingdom | occupation = | measurements = 32F-24-36 }} | eye_colour = Hazel | hair_colour = Brown | height = | website = }} Keeley Hazell (born 18 September 1986) is an English glamour model, actress,. Hazell became one of Britain's most successful glamour models , working with brands such as Page 3, FHM, Loaded, Nuts and Zoo Weekly. She has also made numerous television appearances and has, more recently, focused on her acting career, appearing in films such as Horrible Bosses 2. Early life Keeley Rebecca Hazell was born on 18 September 1986, in Lewisham, London, England, and grew up in Grove Park. She attended the Ravensbourne School in Bromley. Her mother, Amber, was a dinner lady, and her father, Roy, was a window fitter; they separated when Hazell was 13 years-old. Career Modelling At 16 years of age, Hazell left school to work as a hairdresser. Her colleagues persuaded her to try her luck at modelling. At 17, she competed in The Daily Star's "Search for a Beach Babe" contest and won. Still not old enough to pose on Page 3, she went to study fashion at Lewisham College. Later, a friend told her about The Sun's Page 3 Idol competition. Despite some initial uncertainty about entering the contest, she submitted some photos. She was eventually chosen the winner in December 2004. She won £10,000 worth of "sexy clothes" and "a one-year membership of the Rex cinema and bar". Another part of Hazell's Page 3 Idol win was a one-year exclusive glamour modelling contract with The Sun. FHM (United States), August 2006, pg. 88 Hazell has been regularly featured in Nuts and Zoo.Zoo Weekly, 31 March 2006, Issue 111, pg. 42, "The HOT List: #7 - Keely Gets Dressed. Goes on TV" She has been on the cover of The Sun's 2006 and 2007 Page 3 calendars, in addition to her own wall calendars; the 2007 edition selling 30,000 copies in its first few days of release. In June 2005, Hazell appeared on the front cover of Maxim magazine, and she also appeared on the front cover of FHM in September 2005. In January 2006, she appeared on the front cover of Loaded magazine. In 2008, Hazell and agent Ginny Mettrick co-founded a modelling agency called Muse Management. In 2009, according to the August edition of Loaded, Peta Todd stated that Keeley had given modelling up to pursue a career in acting and that she was in America receiving acting lessons. Her last appearance on Page 3 of The Sun was on 30 September 2009. In January 2013, Keeley made her most-recent return to modelling by appearing in FHM. Other media appearances Hazell was the face of Sony Computer Entertainment Europe's Formula One 06 video game for PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, and F1 CE for PlayStation 3. She is currently the face of MotorStorm: Pacific Rift for PlayStation 3. Hazell had a small role in the full-length version of Cashback, playing "Frozen Girl in Sainsbury's". She was in talks with producers to be in a movie based on the television series Baywatch. In 2007, Hazell and IT expert Gary Schwartz co-presented Byte Me TV, an online programme that tried to explain technology in an easy-to-understand way. In 2008, Hazell appeared in the BBC Three documentary Page Three Teens. Hazell released a pop music single called "Voyeur" in 2008. In 2010, Hazell had her first lead role in the short film Venus and the Sun, a comedic retelling of Ovid's myth, Venus and Adonis. Hazell had a small role in the film Like Crazy, which won both the Grand and a Special Jury Prize at the 2011 Sundance Film Festival. In 2012, Hazell played a supporting role in the British gangster movie St George's Day, which was directed by Frank Harper. In 2015, Hazell landed a role in E!'s first scripted drama, The Royals, as "Violet". She auditioned twice for the role of Anastasia in the film Fifty Shades of Grey. Hazell starred in the 2013 comedy film Awful Nice and the 2015 horror film Whispers. She also appeared in the 2016 short film Queen of Hearts. Environmental and charitable work Hazell was hailed by Conservative leader David Cameron in December 2006 as an "environmental hero" for her campaigns in The Sun, giving environmental tips such as turning lights off during the day. She was named alongside the likes of David Attenborough, Prince Charles, and Arnold Schwarzenegger in the Tories' list. Hazell backed a major breast cancer awareness campaign for Breakthrough Breast Cancer. The campaign, called TALK TLC, aimed to promote Breakthrough's breast health message about the need to be aware of the signs and symptoms of breast cancer. Hazell has also signed up to take part in the Breakthrough Generations Study consisting of 100,000 women and spanning 40 years; the study aims to be the largest and most comprehensive of its kind. Hazell has also appeared naked in advertising posters for PETA, and she has been quoted as saying: "I believe that killing animals for vanity is wrong" and "Once you learn how the fur trade treats animals, it's impossible to think of wearing fur as sexy or glamorous." Polls and honours * Winner of The Sun's "Page 3 Idol 2004" * #17 in Loaded's "100 Peachiest Celebrity Chests 2005" * #1 in Zoo's "Britain's 10 Sexiest Models" * #1 in Zoo's "100 Sexiest Bodies 2005" * #1 in The Sun's "Favourite Page 3 Girls of All Time" * Voted "Best Page 3 Girl" at the FHM 2006 Bloke Awards * #2 in [[FHM's 100 Sexiest Women (UK)|''FHM's "100 Sexiest Women In The World 2006"]] * Winner of ''The Sun Online's "Reality Babe Cup" * #1 in Zoo's "100 Sexiest Bodies 2006" * "Best Celeb Body 2006" (More readers' survey) * #19 in AskMen.com "Top 99 Most Desirable Women 2007 Edition" * #9 in [[FHM's 100 Sexiest Women (UK)#Most Eligible Bachelorettes|''FHM's "50 Most Eligible Bachelorettes 2007"]] * #2 in ''FHM's "100 Sexiest Women In The World 2007" * #3 in FHM's "100 Sexiest Women In The World 2008" * #2 in IGN Babe Election 2008 * #4 in AskMen.com "Top 99 Most Desirable Women 2009 Edition" * #5 in FHM's "100 Sexiest Women In The World 2009" * #3 seed in KJR-AM's "Bigger Dance Bracket", eliminated in Championship by Megan Fox * #5 in FHM's "100 Sexiest Women In The World 2010" * #8 in FHM's "100 Sexiest Women In The World 2012" * #21 in FHM's "100 Sexiest Women In The World 2013" See also * Lad culture * Lad mags References Further reading *"Keeley Hazell Does FHM UK" *"Alternative Icons of the Year" (January 2007), Arena *Coan, Lee (September 2005) "Top girl", FHM, pp. 74–80 *"Keeley Got Me Going" (October 2005), 3zine * External links *Keeley Hazell at TriviaTribute.com * * Category:1986 births Category:21st-century English actresses Category:Actresses from London Category:English female models Category:English film actresses Category:Glamour models Category:Living people Category:Page 3 girls Category:People from Lewisham Category:Actresses from Kent Category:English screenwriters Category:Models from London Category:Writers from London Category:People educated at Ravensbourne School, Bromley